


One Date

by AkariFields1008



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariFields1008/pseuds/AkariFields1008
Summary: For Anon: "can u do a solangelo one shot plz"In which everyone is trying to set Nico and Will up on a date.





	One Date

“I really think you should meet him,” she said, sipping her tea.

Nico took a long drink of his soda. “How do you know this guy again?”

Reyna scowled into her cup. “It’s a little…” She took a deep breath. “Annabeth said that Leo told her that he thinks that Will - the guy - would be a good match for you.”

“You’re going off of the matchmaking skills of  _Leo_?”

“Annabeth knows him too! And besides, she showed me a picture. He’s kinda hot.”

Nico’s eyebrows shifted upwards, the smallest hint of an amused grin playing at his mouth.

“Nico, I’m  _gay_ , not blind.”

He chuckled at that.

“My point is that it’s been a while since Carson, and I think you could use some company.”

“Company? I’ve got you and Thalia! And Hazel visits when she can,” Nico justified.

“No, no, I mean the kind of company that isn’t your sister or your best friend and her girlfriend. Oh, and Thalia endorses this Will guy, too.”

“She just wants you all to herself and if she sets me up with someone, I’ll be too busy.”

“God, Nico. Just one date? Please?”

“What if I said no?”

Reyna frowned a little, taking out her phone and, despite several protests and attempts to grab her phone, sent a text to their group chat.

Nico pulled out his phone to watch the chaos unfold.

 

**10 Idiots**

**Reyna  
**Nico won’t go on the date with Will…

**Thalia**  
Oh no, here it comes

**You  
**                                                        That’s not what I said.

**Leo**  
what????? but hes like PERFECT FOR YOU

**Annabeth  
**Leo aside, Will’s a really nice guy, Nico. **  
**

**Percy**  
as long as he’s your type >:)

**You  
                                     **Jesus will you EVER let that go?

**Annabeth**  
Probably not…

**Percy  
**nope

**Frank  
**Hazel said her phone is being weird but   
she said to tell you that you should at   
least give it a shot

* * *

The messages continued for another 20 minutes before it morphed into an entirely new topic. Nico got another text. “Still on for tonight?” it read. He quickly typed back in the affirmative.

Two hours later he was sitting on the couch with a blonde man leaning against him as some comedy played on TV.

“Hey,” he said, rolling to face him while still laying on Nico. “Happy first anniversary.”

Nico smiled a full real smile. “Happy anniversary, Will.”


End file.
